zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Antania Marco/History
Background Antania Marco was born and raised on Altea and was a close friend of King Alfor since her youth. She grew up with little family and spent her life pursuing a career in robotics and engineering. She poured so much of herself into her work that she had little to no social life, though she still maintained a close friendship and working relationship with Alfor when their fields of study crossed over with each other, such as when Alfor brought her on to help construct the physical components of the Voltron Lions. Eventually, this friendship evolved further into a one night romantic liaison. However, Antania became ashamed afterward, knowing that Alfor was royalty and therefore promised to another. She took a leave of absence so she could get away and think, but wound up staying away longer when she discovered she was pregnant. Fearing what this could mean for Alfor, Antania considered terminating the pregnancy, but ultimately chose not to and gave birth to her daughter, Farren Marco, who ended up resembling her mother much more than her father, to Antania's relief. Alfor confronted Antania when she returned and correctly deduced that he was the father of her child. As Alfor was now King and married to his Queen, they agreed that what happened between them could never happen again. To protect his honor and shield Farren from the social stigma she would potentially face as a royal bastard, the two agreed to keep Farren's parentage a secret, even from her, and that Alfor could never acknowledge her as his child. From there, Antania was determined to raise her daughter on her own and maintained a friendly and professional relationship with Alfor. Some time later, Antania entered a relationship with another man named Davren. While she was aware that Davren did not wish to have children of his own, they were nonetheless happy together and Davren got along well enough with Farren. However, the relationship turned sour when Antania discovered she was pregnant. While both she and Farren were both happy, Davren was still adamant against becoming a father to the point where he tried to get Antania to terminate the pregnancy by forcing him to choose between himself or the baby. Disgusted by his behavior, Antania ended their relationship and chose to keep the baby. Neither she nor Farren ever saw him again and Antania eventually gave birth to a second daughter, Alexis Marco. From there, Antania raised her two daughters on her own and was a caring and loving mother to them both. However, as Farren got older, she began to inquire about her father. Antania would regularly dodge the question or change the topic, resulting in a rift beginning to form between the two. While Antania still loved her daughter dearly, Farren began to develop resentment towards her mother for continuously concealing her father's identity from her. During the fall of Altea, Antania fled to the Castle of Lions with her daughters, with their plan being to place herself and Alexis in cryopods with Allura and Coran while Farren protected them and helped cover their escape. During this, Alexis' glasses were damaged and Antania replaced them with her own pair before putting Alexis into a pod. Before going in herself, Antania instead tricked and forced Farren into a pod. She tearfully bid her daughter farewell and told her that she loved her before Farren was frozen. Antania bought time for the Castle to escape the destruction of Altea and her legacy lives on in both Voltron and her two daughters. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z